Boss Wolf
|gender= Male |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda 2 |games= Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game |voice= (film)IMDb.com - Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) Mark Allan Stewart (video game)IMDb.com - "Full cast and crew for Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) (VG)" |alias= Wolf Boss, Wolf Leader (in game credits) |appearance= Dark gray fur with a bushy tail and a blind, scarred left eye |combat= Unspecified; wields a war maul |fate= Killed by Shen with throwing blades |quote= "Guess nobody told you: If you mess with the wolf, you get the fangs." }} Boss Wolf (also known as the Wolf Boss) is the secondary antagonist of Kung Fu Panda 2. He is Lord Shen's most loyal servant, military strategist and trusted right paw. Biography Beginnings The Wolf Boss(no one really knows his real name), along with his pack, were once guards in Gongmen City's royal palace. The only member of the royal family ever to befriend the wolves was Shen — the frail, albino heir to Gongmen City's throne. Shen fed them, played with them, and treated them like family. It was then that the Wolf Boss swore his allegiance to the young prince.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Wolf Boss Boss Wolf's loyalty to Shen went as far as willingly helping the young lord wipe out an innocent farming village of pandas. Boss Wolf took a savage part in the massacre, as when he tried to slay an innocent panda cub. The child's father saved his son's life, whacking Boss Wolf in the face with his hammer and permanently scarring his left eye. Boss Wolf managed to outwit the farmer and he, along with other wolves and Shen gave chase to the farmer's family. It is presumed Boss Wolf may have been the one who killed Po's Mother, if not then Shen. Once the attack was made known to Shen's parents, Boss Wolf, along with his pack, was banished alongside his master. In Kung Fu Panda 2 invading the Musicians' Village]] Boss Wolf first met Po, as well as the Furious Five, as he and his pack robbed the Musicians' Village of their metal to use for Lord Shen's cannons. When he saw Po, announced as the Dragon Warrior, he declared it impossible because he and his wolves had supposedly neutralized the threat of the pandas. Mocking Po's fat body and his fluffiness, he was surprised by Po's agility. After the rest of his pack had been defeated, he charged at Po with his hammer and struck a hard blow to his face when the panda was distracted by the symbol on his arm. Boss Wolf escaped, laughing. He encountered Po and the Five again in Gongmen City as he attempted to stop them from rescuing the two surviving Kung Fu masters, Storming Ox and Croc. Having noticed how he was outnumbered, he ran away and escaped on a . He and Po fought across town, using their carts to dodge and escape each other's attacks. But despite Po's success in finally catching him, Boss Wolf ended up leading Po and the Five into an ambush at the front gates of Shen's palace. During the final battle between Po's group of Kung Fu masters and Shen's army of wolves and artillery of cannons, it quickly became apparent that the Kung Fu masters were winning. Fearful of being defeated, Shen ordered Boss Wolf to fire at the barrier of wreckage blocking their way to the city harbor. He hesitated, noting the amount of powder in the wreckage and arguing how some of his pack would be killed as a result. But Shen takes no concern over any loss of his wolf pack and orders Boss Wolf again to fire. Realizing that Shen takes no regard of his own army, Boss Wolf refused, and Shen killed him with his throwing blades and proceeded to fire the cannon himself. Personality Boss Wolf is fast, sneaky, and ruthless. He is very strong and clever, and is both respected and feared by his pack. Boss Wolf was Lord Shen's second-in-command and most loyal subordinate. He usually carried out Shen's commands without hesitation, but the one command he disobeyed cost him his life. When Shen ordered Boss Wolf to fire the cannon during the final battle with the Kung Fu masters, Boss Wolf hesitated as his pack would be caught in the blast, and refused. For his defiance, he was struck down by Shen's blades. Boss Wolf's refusal to sacrifice his troops shows that while he is still a ruthless warrior, he is nowhere near as evil as Shen. In fact, Boss Wolf was literally the lesser of two evils. Despite being a wolf, he seems to be almost puppy-like at times — talking too much, making Lord Shen angry with his comments, and whimpering when his toe is stomped. He obviously cares for his pack, sharing a code of honor towards them. Still, Boss Wolf was very savage, as he took part in the massacre of the Panda Village, and was even wicked enough to attempt to kill an innocent baby (although this could be due to bloodlust), which cost him his left eye at the hands of the child's father. He was also low enough to endanger the citizens of Gongmen City, especially a crateful of rabbit children. Fighting Style The Wolf Boss makes up for lack of a singular Kung Fu style with brute strength, superior weaponry, resourcefulness, and clever cunning. He is both feared and respected by the wolf army under his command. He's not afraid to lay down some smack if the occasion calls for it, especially if his opponent is weaker and vastly outnumbered. Always accompanied by plenty of bandit partners, the Wolf Boss is a formidable foe for Po and the Furious Five. Able to take a beating and still keep coming, the Wolf Boss is a loyal defender of Lord Shen and his plan for the domination of China.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Wolf Boss Although it can be argued that Boss Wolf has some martial art skills, as he fought Po on a rickshaw and was able to hold his own reasonably well, making use of his fists along with his cunning. He also appears in Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game as a multiplayer character. He is a skilled paw fighter and master with dual swords , though he is often seen carrying and using a studded hammer. Relationships His pack Boss Wolf was the leader of Shen's wolf followers, acting as its "Alpha". Unlike his master, however, Boss Wolf genuinely cared for his pack brothers and sisters, though he was known to snap at them from time to time. Still, his loyalty to his pack was proven when he refused to sacrifice them as Shen ordered him to open fire on the Kung Fu Masters, which would have also caught his pack in the blast. He lived for his pack, and died for his pack when Shen struck him down. Lord Shen Boss Wolf is known best for being Shen's most loyal servant and right-hand subordinate. Boss Wolf was very loyal to his master as the young prince grew up treating the wolves that originally served as the royal guard of the Peacocks with kindness. His loyalty went as far as willingly slaughtering an innocent village on Shen's orders and remaining by his side even in exile. While Boss Wolf was loyal to his master, he always showed signs of fear, but his loyalty to his pack outweighed that fear to the ambitious peacock when Shen ordered him to open fire on the Kung Fu Masters, not caring that their warriors would get caught in the blast. At least seeing Shen for what he was and that the good and kind prince he grew up serving was no more, Boss Wolf defied Shen for the sake of his family and died for it. Po Boss Wolf officially met Po in the Musicians' Village while raiding it for its metal instruments. He was very surprised to see a living panda after the raid on the panda village thirty years previous, but he managed to escape with a hoard of metal when Po blanked out after seeing the red eye symbol on the wolf's armor. Boss Wolf immediately informed Shen of Po afterward and then went looking for him. They met again in Gongmen Jail, but Boss Wolf was forced to retreat. The ensuing skirmish was fought by Boss Wolf and Po, each proving to be equal in terms of strength, cunning, and even luck, but not skill. When it seemed Po had won, Boss Wolf's warriors arrived, prompting him to say, "Guess nobody told you; If you mess with the wolf, you get the fangs," before he punched the panda in the belly. Boss Wolf mocked Po whenever he got the chance. He may have underestimated him most of the time, but he still took him more seriously than his master had. Boss Wolf even acknowledged Po's Kung Fu skills, stating to Lord Shen of how Po "fought like a demon" in their battle at the Musicians' Village. He also had a habit of referring to Po as soft, squishy, cuddly, and other such non-threatening words. Clothing/Outfit The Wolf Boss appears to wear a dark piece of armor to protect him in battle like most of his fellow wolf warriors. He also wears dark gloves, and some rope wrapped around his waist and around one arm. Shen's red, eye-like emblem is seen on one of his shoulder pads, with the other one having spikes. Gallery Images Wolf-boss-marlet.png|Concept illustrations of Boss Wolf by Nicolas Marlet BossWolfConcept.jpg|Concept artwork by Nico Marlet and Bill Kaufmann BossWolf2.jpg WolfBossHammer.PNG ShenWolfCannon.PNG Po five captured 1.png (View more...) Videos Coming soon! (View more...) Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reformed Villains